wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodfang Superfighter
The Bloodfang Superfighter was perhaps the most powerful starfighter ever produced by the Kilrathi Empire. They served as the personal starfighter of Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka during the Kilrathi War. Overview The Bloodfang was first developed some time before 2656 as a personal spacecraft for pilots of noble and royal blood. These fighters were rarely ever encountered by pilots from the Terran Confederation, and for good reason: They were never meant for mass production. A limited number of these craft were built solely for use of the Kilrathi's elite, among them Prince Thrakhath and the Kilrathi Elite Guards, as weapons worthy of their stature and military superiority. They were also flwon by the Blood Most Noble Squadron. Although they rarely appeared, Bloodfangs were among the most feared starfighters encountered by any Terran, and are not to be taken lightly if one is to survive an encounter with them. Only Colonel Christopher Blair, the premier pilot of the Kilrathi War, is known to have successfully engaged a Bloodfang in combat and survived. Bloodfang Mk. I The first Bloodfangs took to outer space in the 2650s, around the time of the Vega Campaign. They were already being flown by Prince Thrakhath and his Elite Guard. This particular Bloodfang sported a bulbous cockpit and large wing flaps attached to a Y-shaped chassis. This Bloodfang, however, never saw actual combat and therefore remained unknown to the human race. As a consequence, very little is known of this fighter's specifications. Bloodfang Mk. II This version of the Bloodfang entered service sometime prior to 2667, when the Enigma Campaign was coming to a close. When the T.C.S. Concordia launched its assault on the Kilrathi Sector HQ at K'tithrak Mang, Christopher Blair ventured out on an F-57 Sabre in order to destroy the starbase himself, since he failed to do so back in 2656. Thrakhath was on the station at the time and made it his top priority to terminate Blair. Thrakhath engaged Blair in his personal Bloodfang, which was superior to the Sabre. Despite Thrakhath's superb skills and stronger starfighter, he was shot down by Blair, paving the way for victory in the Enigma Sector. Thrakhath managed to eject and was later rescued, but this was the first time that a Bloodfang was ever lost in combat. Blair's encounter with the Bloodfang led to the initial conception of the F-103 Excalibur Heavy Fighter, which was intended to match the Bloodfang's prowess in every way possible. Bloodfang Mk. III The last variant of the Bloodfang known to have been produced was introduced in 2669, during the final months of the Kilrathi War. Once again, it was the personal starfighter of Prince Thrakhath. The design of this fighter was drastically different from its predecessors, taking on the typical polygonal chassis and razor-sharp talons of the craft seen in 2669. This fighter was first encountered in the Loki System after the Kilrathi destroyed the TCS Behemoth, which was en route to destroy Kilrah. Thrakhath personally engaged Christopher Blair in combat, hoping to kill him by luring him into a suicidal fight with the use of a recording of the execution of Colonel Jeannette Devereaux, who was Blair's lover. Thrakhath had personally disemboweled her, and the video was meant to incite a blind rage in Blair that would prevent him from reaching his flagship before it jumped into hyperspace. Fortunately, Blair came to his senses and escaped Thrakhath's trap. Blair encountered Thrakhath in a Bloodfang again in Kilrah's orbit, this time flying the Excalibur craft that the Bloodfang had inspired. Once again, Blair defeated Thrakhath in a one-on-one duel that resulted in the Crown Prince's death. Blair then destroyed Kilrah with the Temblor Bomb and won the war. The Fate of the Bloodfang It is unknown what became of the Bloodfangs after the Kilrathi Empire was defeated. However, since they were never seen again, it can be presumed that future production of the craft was banned under the Treaty of Torgo. It is unknown what became of the remaining craft. Only one other Bloodfang was ever lost in combat besides the two that Blair destroyed. While it is unknown what variant it was, it crash-landed on a Terran colony and the pilot was subsequently killed by a local citizen. The fighter was never retrieved. External Links *Wing Wing Commander Combat Information Center Category:Starfighters